My Cinderella Story
by JoeJonasluver9730x
Summary: This is a version of Cinderella that compares to my life or what I would like to happen to my life. Enjoy


It was one morning. I was woken up at 4:30 in the morning. I had to start my chores. Instead of sleeping late or going to school, I'm being treated as a slave from 4:30 in the morning until 12:30 at night. I was the girl in the family and my parents thought that girls should be slaves. While my little brother was being spoiled and smothered with love, I was being treated like shit and being ignored as usual. One day, though, I woke up and, as I was getting dressed, a fairy came to me.

" Hi Kayla. My name is Zoey and I am your Magical Godmother. You can make as many wishes as long as I'm around." The fairy said.

" OK. If you really can grant me wishes. I wish to be able to take the day off." I said not believing a word she said.

"As you wish." Zoey said as she took out her wand and granted my wish.

It actually worked. My mother came up to my room that day and said that I could take the day off. I was so excited. I decided then to make another wish.

"Zoey. I wish for some nice clothes so I could go walking around town." I wished

"OK" Zoey replied

My wish was then grated again. I was giving a pair of skinny jeans and a cool T-shirt. I got dressed and I left with Zoey to walk around town.

While we were walking, I saw a sign that said that there was a dance tonight at the Holiday Inn. I decided to go. I wished for a nice dress and I was given a red dress with high heels. It was so beautiful. I put it on and went to the Holiday Inn. Once I got there I saw my brother with his girlfriend. I didn't even know her name and I wasn't going to ask. Instead I was just going to avoid my brother and enjoy myself.

Toward the end of the night, my brother saw me. Man if my mom found out about this, even with magic, I wouldn't be able to get a day off again. I ran away from him and I was able to leave before he could get me. Outside was a limo waiting for me. Thank you Zoey. When I walked down the stairs, I tripped. I didn't care if I dropped anything I just wanted to get out of there. I climbed in the limo and I rode off.

When I was inside, I realized that one of my high heels had fallen off my feet. Great. I hope Bobby didn't find it. Wait if I changed into my regular clothes and shoes, he would have no proof if I were there. I changed into my original clothes and shoes and wished my dress and high heel away.

When I got home my mom was waiting for me.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she shouted.

"I told you I was going to be walking around town. I just got sidetracked." I replied.

"OH REALLY. THEN EXPLAIN THIS!" she shouted

She handed me a picture. OMG! It was a picture of me at the dance. Bobby must have taken a picture with his phone. Damn it.

"That must have been another girl because I don't have a red dress of high heels." I said.

"FOLLOW ME AND EXPLAIN!" my mom said still yelling.

She took me up to my room and right on my bed was my red dress and high heel. Thank you Zoey. NOT!!!

"Mom. Why do you care where I've been? It was my day off from work. I could do whatever I wanted. I could have run off and never came back and you should have not even cared. Why do you all of a sudden care?" I said

"I care because those dances are not made for your kind. They are made for rich boys and girls not slaves." My mom said.

"That is kind of harsh don't you think. I'm part of your family. Doesn't that make me rich too?" I said

"No that does not. Beside you aren't even part of this family. My sister had you and when her husband and her died, I took you in as a slave. So don't think that you are part of this family when you are not." My mom, or should I say step-mom, said.

"You know what. I don't need this family. I can take care of myself. Good-Bye." I said

"You can't leave" my step-mom said.

"Why? You are not my mother. You can't tell me what to do." I said

"Your right. But I can lock you in your room forever." She said while leaving my room and locking the door behind her.

OK. In my opinion, that was not a smart thing for her to do. I had the lock on my side of the door and I could escape anytime I wanted to. I decided that when she fell asleep I would escape. But where would I go? What would I do? I decided I needed Zoey to help me.

"Zoey." I said. "Zoey. Where are you? Zoey. ZOEY!!"

She was gone. I was on my own now. What was I going to do?

It was 10:30 when I could hear my stepmother snoring. This was my only shot. I quickly, but silently, unlocked the door. I left the house and ran off. I was walking downtown when I saw this flyer.

KARIOKE CHALLENGE

TONIGHT AT THE ATLAS PUB

IT STARTS AT 7:05 AND ENDS AT MIDNIGHT

PRIZES INCLUDE A CAR AND 1 MILLION DOLLARS

MUST BE 14 AND OLDER TO PARTICIPATE

COME OR BE SQUARE!!

That is it. I will enter the contest. If I won I would be able to start my life over again, even though I'm only 14 year old. I went inside and entered the contest. I was up next. I started hyperventilating. I forgot that I'm afraid to sing in front of people. I sang anyway just remembering that this would help me get over my evil family. I sang Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers because that was one of the only songs I knew. When I was finished, I sat down and waited for them to announce the winner. They announced the winner and it was I. I was so excited. I went up to claim my prizes but out of nowhere my crush comes out. It was Joe Jonas. I couldn't believe it. There was something in his hand. OMG! It was my high heel I had lost. He finally came up to me.

"Congratulations." He said, "Do you mind trying on this shoe. This belonged to some girl that I though was so hot. It fell of her foot."

"Sure." I replied. I was thinking about how Joe Jonas though I was cute.

He put it on my foot and it was a perfect fit.

"OMG. You're the girl." He said. "Wait were you wearing a red dress at the dance?"

"Yes I was." I replied

" Then do you want to go get some pizza or something?" He said

"Sure." I replied

And that is the end of my story. My Prince Charming and me lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
